


Excerpts from the War Memoirs of Corporal Peter Newkirk

by Glory1863



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an established fact that Corporal Newkirk spent much of the war in Stalag 13.  That didn't keep him from meeting interesting people, though.  Here are just 2 of them.  By the way, you didn't really expect his memoirs to be a scholarly tome, did you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from the War Memoirs of Corporal Peter Newkirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Hummingbird2, friend from another fandom, who hit something of a speed bump while writing and needed a distraction. This one's for you!
> 
> Now if I could only figure out how to XO _Sherlock_ and _Hogan's Heroes_. There's no problem getting the British government (smirk) to approve the mission, but what should it be?

The Kommandant's name was Herr Klink  
Whose dreams of air glory had gone down the sink.  
He'd rant and he'd rave,  
Though he's not very brave  
'Cause he could never get Hogan to blink. 

 

There was a fat sergeant from Stuttgart  
Who spent his free time at the food mart.  
Though it's black market days,  
Herr Schultz has his ways,  
And LeBeau is baking a fruit tart.


End file.
